What She Says About Marriage
by aeon.s
Summary: Shizuru wanted marriage, Natsuki wished otherwise. so what does she say about it?


Disclaimer : How many times do I suppose to say this! It's not mine! Why don't you believe me! I also don't have any lego anymore

What She Says About Marriage :

Marriage? What marriage?

--

On the peaceful morning at Kuga/Fujino residence, where happiness decided to visit the door of relatively young couple, fate has always found its way to somehow drag trouble in tow. Maybe that's why happiness and trouble often come and gone just before anyone could blink. But no, don't worry, fate hasn't knocked.. yet. So let's give them a moment of tranquil for now, hmm?

"Mornin' " Natsuki greeted, wrapping arms around her busily-cooking faithful partner.

"Good morning sleepyhead" Shizuru replied with her ever present sophisticated accent.

They cuddled for quiet some time before Shizuru sent Natsuki to sit and behave. She doesn't want another burnt breakfast today for a change. Even though she never complained because that gave Natsuki excuses to bring her on lunch date.

Eight years has passed since they, at last, officially became couple. Many things happen between the two; laugh, tears, happiness, sadness, acceptance, romantic moments, fights, make-ups, misunderstanding, jealousy, third-party, fights and another make-ups.

Maybe they're not a picture of perfect couple.

Maybe their opposite nature created virtual wall between them sometimes.

Maybe joining two souls which definitely fit each other is not as easy as playing Lego.

Still, whose relationship perfect anyway?

They were on and off for quite some times at the span of eight years. Sure they care for each other deeply, nothing should be questioned on this matter.

Shizuru called it karma because her father didn't approve, Natsuki called it bad luck because.. because it's bad luck, she stubbornly said –in cute way according to Shizuru. Only-, and because there were no other thing she could think of , she's spontaneous that way.

But none superstitious. So the couple go on and follow wherever 'their heart' went. As cliché as that sounds, they survived.

At serene time like this, when everything being constant, with their steady job and secure relationship, nothing seems to ruin the moment. At least that's what Shizuru thinks. And maybe, just maybe, it's the right time to bring the ultimate topic on their relationship. But of course she'll do it with grace and tactics, knowing how sensitive this subject to her heart's owner.

It's settled then, today is the day, plus she has something to start 'the talk' carefully, yet sneakily, and guide Natsuki on the path she wanted. Like guiding lost lamb –to Shizuru's version, which can be interpreted as cornering rabbit to its death hole. One thing she should aware is the fact that Natsuki is more of a wolf than rabbit.

"Natsuki, Mai-san called yesterday, she asked if we could take care Satsuki-chan while she's off for her second honeymoon" Shizuru said while arranging foods on table.

Natsuki began to frown, she's not a fan of kids, never was, never is, and never will. The image her babysitting less than one years-old Tate Satsuki is unbearable. Shizuru sensed how her partner reacted put the infamous, recently bought, still full and untouched mayo between her and Natsuki, close enough to her but far enough for Natsuki to reach.

"Oh… great" Dark-blue haired woman said blissfully at the sight, oblivious to what she said for she's now drifted to the holy land of mayonnaise.

"Ara Natsuki agreed, I'll call Mai-san then for the arrangement" Pushing mayo further to Natsuki, but still not close enough.

"Whatever"

Score! Stage 1 clear.

"Isn't it lovely to have the adorable Satsuki-chan in our house, feels like having a real family"

Natsuki snapped at the word 'family', freeing her mind from mayo trap. Shizuru can be so unfair using her weakness to strike back at her. Now more aware on what's ahead. Natsuki shrug her way out, pretending to be occupied with her morning meal. Certainly not a kind of reaction Shizuru expect. Time to get more of Natsuki's attention.

"What does Natsuki think?" Taking mayo back to its first position.

"Errr… about what?" Natsuki's resolve swaying –seeing retreated mayo is quite distracting.

"Us Natsuki, and family. Doesn't Natsuki think it's about time" Once again thrust mayo on Natsuki's direcition in offering-peace-agreement fashion.

"I don't know Shizuru" Can't.resist.temptation.

"I believe we are settled enough to fulfill the requirement" Pushing mayo closer and closer to Natsuki. Not only that, she started supporting lost puppy expression with 'pamper me' written on her face. OK, that's old game they played when asking something from their dearest. But it never disappoints them so it won't hurt to try.

"… " Must. resist. temptation.

"Besides this house feels so lonely with just the two of us" Shoved mayo for Natsuki to reach.

"… " Oh God, Shizuru is so unsufferable.

"Natsuki please, does she not want to make our bond more permanent, take our relationship further" Shizuru broke the dam, her composure falling apart, she can't bear this emotional roller coaster whenever 'the talk' emerged, that's the reason why she can't get any further than stage 1.

"But Shizuru what can be more permanent than us living together in 'our' house with 'our' friends, 'our' families, and 'our' things? Don't you see? Everything is 'ours'. No 'yours' nor 'mine'. I thought we're clear about that. There's no more to it" Natsuki too drifted in Shizuru's emotional river.

"There is Natsuki, no matter whether she sees it or not"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT" She barked, feeling a bit offended at Shizuru's tone.

"Marriage. Natsuki. And a family of 'our own'. The very family consisted of father, mother and children. Or on our case; mother, mother and children." She said curtly.

"Not now Shizuru" Natsuki slumped on chair, massaging wrinkles between her knitted brows.

"Then when Natsuki?" waters accumulated on the corner of her eyes, she almost lost her voice because of some foreign lump resided on her throat. "After I died?"

"HUSH! Don't say anything like that!" Jabbing her finger at Shizuru's direction. Her anger risen multiple times at such statement.

"Natsuki never desired to marry me, whatever can I say" Shizuru was beyond hurt by Natsuki's attitude toward her. Is she not serious about us? Am I just a fling?

"I will! Just not on near future! I'm not ready yet! Besides it's still illegal!"

"It is legal on some country, for Natsuki's information"

"But still-"

"What?" Shizuru interjected, something she rarely does.

"You can't persist me about _it_!" Natsuki tried to talk 'the talk' civilly, trying to point out that it's not _that_ necessary. Look at the fact that they're committed couple already. They're couple and happy with or without marriage. End of story.

"Natsuki doesn't want to spend her remaining life time with me" Is it about commitment issue?

"Don't be ridiculous! I'm more than willing to be with you! I will sacrifice my _everything_ to have _you_ on my life! Hell I'd chase you to hell and turn it upside down to seek you! You know it!" She said seriously.

There Shizuru being ridiculous again. Isn't it clear with whom Natsuki wants to be by her side. It's not the commitment. Something, there's this something nagging behind Natsuki's head for all along. Something she dreaded the most about this marriage. She can't pull out what but it's definitely not commitment.

"Then what?" Shizuru doesn't get it. Natsuki's words were so genuine and held strong truth inside. If it is not commitment issues then what could there be? Shizuru knew all along that Natsuki has nothing wrong with commitment they shared, she felt uncertain though from time to time that Shizuru finds it so surreal if she doesn't see or hear it by herself.

However coaxing the core problem proven hard to do. No matter how much arguments, yells, or fights they had, it never came in to surface.

"What WHAT?!" Natsuki stood and slammed the table.

"She knows what" Shizuru sharply said, never intending to lose this battle.

Natsuki can't take it anymore, her patience reduced by minus 999 degrees. Escape is what she'll do to stop 'the talk' for damaging their already wounded heart further. She loves Shizuru too much and doesn't has the heart to hurt her on the first place. Someone has to end it, and that someone is her. Or else, something 'else' might end.

"Where are Natsuki going?!" She was baffled, almost yelling.

"Work. Where else?" She hastily, but tenderly kissed Shizuru on the lips, snatched the mayonnaise and nearby bread before stomping out.

"It's **marriage** Natsuki!" Emphasizing the word marriage for Natsuki to hear before her escapee. Also a cue to cry her heart out. With Natsuki's departure she felt safe to pour her emotions.

"Marriage? What marriage?" Natsuki yelled in her antique childish way. Even though she can't be mistaken as one considering her current age. The means of being mature is not depended on age.

The now crying goddess can hear Natsuki loud enough, followed by the sound of slammed door. After that everything fell into dead silence, except for occasional sob… and laughs? How come? Well, it's simple enough, so simple she can utter it in just one word. Natsuki.

The way Natsuki stomps, the way she pouts, how red her face became when she's provoked, how simple-minded and oblivious in amusingly innocent way she could be. Only Natsuki can make her feel mixed emotions. She can't describe exactly but it mixed on right portions and tastes delicious. After all this time Natsuki can't stop being adorable in Shizuru's eyes. That's why their fights never lasted than mere days.

"Natsuki you idiot! It's Sunday…"

* * *

A.n.

I'm feeling productive lately, and am working on several projects beside this story. I got looooong vacation which means mooore time to write –news flash, I only write on day off, Saturday and Sunday not included-

Aside for that this fic is dedicated to you -yes you readers- as… as… as what actually? No special occasions or whatever but thank you for supporting this couple! Let us spread shiznat fever around the world!


End file.
